Good Morning
by TheManBehind-TheJokersMask
Summary: Trowa wakes Quatre in a very interesting way! SMut, pure smut! Nc 17, you've been warned!


**Good Morning**

Quatre arched up into the hand that was pawing at his semi hard erection. He groaned and finally pried his eyes open, finding Trowa above him and their room lite up with the mornings first rays of daylight.

"You're awake." Trowa murmured huskily, dropping a few brushes of lips over hardening nipples.

"Trowa." Quatre gasped, raising his hips off the bed and into the hand, seaking more friction. Trowa hummed and worked his hand over the straining erection. He moved suddenly, replacing his hand with his mouth. "Ahh~!" Quatre arched, hips thrusting up shraply into the burning heat. Trowa gently pinned the hips back down to the bed as he rose up, running his tongue along the underside of Quatre's cock. His blonde panted and keened when he swirled his tongue over the head, letting it dip into the slit briefly before he plunged back down, nose brushing against the dark blonde and dusty brown thatch of curls.

"Tr-Trowa-AH!" Quatre screamed as Trowa raked his teeth firmly -yet gently- up the length, nipping at the head lightly, tongue swirling around it, soothing the bite out of it. Quatre's hands twisted into auburn locks and his thighs quivered as Trowa plunged back down on him.

He threw his head back and arched, toes curling in the green sheets when his lover hummed around him, sending bolts of pleasure up his spine and straight to his brain, fogging out all conharent thought completely.

Trowa smirked inwardly when Quatre became a withering pool of hormones and pleasure under him, fingers gripping his hair tightly with each stroke up and down of his tongue. He let his hands slither from the slim hips straining to push up, and wandered down over quivering thighs.

Quatre's hips snapped up without the restraint, shoving himself deeper into Trowa's mouth, not that Trowa minded. Green eyes remained closed as his hands grasped the little tube of lube by the blondes feet. He popped open the cap with one hand, the other caressed Quatre's sac, making the blonde cry out and arch into him farther.

He noted how tense Quatre was getting and moved quickly, inserting a slick finger into the pulsing hole as he swollowed around Quatre. When the blonde tensed to a certain degree, Trowa jerked away from the blonde instantly.

"NO!" Quatre screamed, panting against the bed. His hands tightened in Trowa's hair, ignorant of the finger in him, trying to bring Trowa back down as his hips thrust up. "Trowa!" He keened.

Trowa ignored the demand of his mouth returning to Quatre's cock and pressed feather light kisses around the throbbing erection. He dusted them over powerful stomach muscles and back down over straining hips and quivering thighs. He added another finger, keeping the blonde distracted by flicking his tongue out over the head of his erection, sweeping up the leaking pre-cum in one swift move.

"Ahh." Quatre panted, tossing his head to the side. It was torture, pure fucking torture.

Lust clouded Teal orbs blinked open when Trowa lifted one of his legs over his shoulder. He frowned. What?

Trowa continued to place light kisses over the blonde's skin, occasionally drifting back to the weeping erection, his own painfully hard between his thighs going untouched. The hand that had been preeping Quatre returned to the bottle, coating himself generously while his mouth kept the blonde preoccupied.

"Trowa." Quatre groaned, head drifting back to the bed and hands clenching the auburn locks. "Pleeease."

Trowa smirked against the tip of Quatre's erection and swollowed it in one go for a brief second, only to hear the high pitched cry from his lover. He pulled away, earning a frustrated growl. "Relax lover." Trowa murmured before he ran a hand up the leg resting over his shoulder. He pressed a kiss into the spasming thigh before he nudged Quatre's other leg up into a bent position. Quatre panted out and complied, interested in exactly what his lover was doing.

Quatre's body went lax when a hand cupped his balls and rolled them sensually. He didn't feel the slight burn of penatration until Trowa already had the tip of his erection past the muscular ring, his mind having whited out briefly.

Trowa gronaed as heat encased him, after the loosened rings of muscles allowed him passage into the heated temple that was his lover. He felt Quatre's heel dig into his back and with one swift move he plunged forward, making sure Quatre was relaxed completely by fondeling his erection lightly.

Trowa groaned and leaned forward, the new position making Quatres leg bend, allowing him to sink deeper.

He hadn't realised Quatre's hands had left his hair until the were raking down his back sharply. He was sure red lines would be there after. He sifted his hold, one hand holding the leg on his shoulder, the other bracing himself above the blonde. He withdrew slowly and slammed back in, hitting Quatre's prostate directly.

Quatre arched off the bed and screamed. Trowa panted, arms shaking as he slammed back into his willing blonde time and time again. He felt Quatre's walls clench around him as he withdrew, trying to stop his retreat. Trowa slammed back in and hissed when Quatre's other leg wrapped around his waist, pulling him deeper when he slammed back in with the tightening of powerful muscles working.

Quatre fisted his hands in the blankets above his head, giving himself more leverage when he slammed back down on Trowa as the taller slammed back up into him, meeting him halfway, sending blinding lights off behind his eyes when his prostated was jammed harshly.

His screams were echoed by Trowas groans and moans and loud cries. Close, so close. He licked his lips and slammed down on Trowa a little harder, his body drawing up and tensed as his orgasm ripped through him feircely.

Trowa slammed back into the blonde and groaned when the heated channel clenched around him, Quatre screaming out as his orgasm ripped through his body. Trowa was sent over the edge by the feirceness of the scream and the searing heat clenching down around him. A strangled keening sound wormed it's way out of his throat as he spilt his seed deep in his blonde, rocking his hips, riding off shock waves of pure extacy.

Trowa's shoulders shook and he slid Quatre's leg down off his shoulder before he leaned forward, forehead resting against Quatre's.

The blonde panted and opened his eyes lazily when the last of the shock waves rolled through him. He practically glowed with the levels of love and joy rolling off Trowa. Trowa panted and moved to rest his head against the blondes shoulder.

Quatre let his hands trail up the barely shaking back. "I think I just found nirvana Trowa."

Trowa chuckled breathlessly. "Good." He murmured, pressing a kiss to sweaty blonde locks. Trowa forced himself to move, pulling out of the man beneath him. He flopped over to the side and groaned. Quatre, finally regaining the ability to breath right, shifted, moving to stradle the back of Trowa's thighs. He feathered kisses and soothing licks down the man's back, across the harsh, angry red marks he'd left.

Quatre nipped at the taller man's ear. "Thank you." He whispered, letting his hands run soothingly over Trowa's shoulders. He understood exactly what that had been about.

"At least I didn't break you." Trowa muttered into the pillow under him.

Quatre laughed. "No you didn't, but I must say that I don't believe I'll be able to sit down at tomorrows comfrence."

Trowa groaned and pushed himself up a bit, Quatre followed him and braced himself on his hands and knees while Trowa rolled onto his back under him. He settled himself gingerly on Trowa's hips, letting his hands drift over Trowa's chest.

Quatre leaned forward, careful of how he placed his weight. "By the way lover." Quatre grinned. "Good morning."

Trowa chuckled. "Morning." He whispered before stealing a light kiss.

**END**

AN: Oh wow! Now who here will tell me that that wasn't hot? I'm sorry! I think it was pretty orgasmic if you ask me! Madre I hope you enjoyed it! Your request of smut was fufilled! Heeehee! Anyone else with a request hit me up with a review or a PM and I'll see what I can do about it *wniks* choa baby! ~TMBTJM


End file.
